March
March '''(マーチ) is a young girl from Ninannah and Fushi's "mother". Appearance March is a young girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She wears a headband, a light brown dress, and is usually seen carrying around a toy crab. Background March was born in the village of Ninannah to an unnamed mother and father. Years later, she is chosen as a sacrifice but is rescued by Parona. Plot March is seen playing "house" with her dolls and observing an older girl in her village who has just become an adult. Parona surprises March with a new doll in the shape of a crab and they play together until March's parents call her over for dinner. March asks her mother when she will become an adult and her mother answers that March needs to stop wetting the bed first, then she'll be on her way to becoming one. Her father tells her "If you're not obedient, you won't become an adult" The scene cuts to March asking Parona if she wants to play, but Parona declines, saying she would like to train today and that they can play tomorrow. While March is playing by herself, she hears a noise and wonders what it could be. Suddenly, Parona shows up and goes to take March somewhere but is stopped by Hayase, a woman from Yanome. Hayase asks if they heard the signal to assemble and that they should head to the center of the village like everyone else. At the center of the village, all the people are gathered to witness the next child who will be sacrificed to the Spirit Bear, a god they worship who brings peace and prosperity to Ninannah. March is chosen as the sacrifice and everyone congratulates her, however, when she gets home, her parents cry and hug her. Hayase is to look after March and escort her to the site where the ceremony will take place. March tells Hayase that she doesn't want to die and asks why everything is being decided for her, but Hayase only replies with "that's how it is." On the day of the ceremony, a feast is held for March and, over the next three days, they travel to the top of the mountain. Hayase tells March that she's done a good job of being obedient and then says "The world of death is one of freedom. You may do anything and become anything. There you can be the adult you could not be here." Suddenly, an arrow flies toward Hayase and March takes that opportunity to escape. March trips down a hill and lands in a pond. There, she encounters the immortal being just as it is regenerating. After witnessing the immortal regenerate, March beings following him, trying to engage him in conversation but is unsuccessful. She thinks that he may not be responding because he is hungry, so she climbs a tree to get some fruit. She hands the immortal the fruit but, rather than eating it normally, he beings eating it like an animal and March wonders why his parents never taught him how to eat. She attempts to show him the proper way to eat fruit, but the immortal smacks it out of her hand. March, now crying, climbs a tree and throws fruit at him and he continues to eat them. After the immortal has had his fill, March suspects that he must have been very hungry and tries to teach him how to say "thank you". She is unsuccessful. That night, March has a nightmare about the death of her sister Risa and another villager named Lara. She wakes up in a cold sweat and decides to return to Hayase. The immortal wakes up shortly after and starts to follow her. March thinks he's following her because he's hungry, so she gives him some fruit but he continues to follow her. She says it's almost as if she is the immortal's mother and then decides to give him the name "Fushi". Shortly after, March is found by Hayase and says goodbye to Fushi. March has been following Fushi throughout all the events of its life as a spirit. She was later seen walking alongside with Fushi by Bonchien due to his psychic abilities. March is later accidentally resurrected. Relationships '''Parona March sees Parona as her close friend, and even refers to her as her "big sis". She happily plays house with Parona and her innocence unknowingly gives the teenager some purpose in her life. While March is willing to listen to Parona's orders, if she doesn't believe something she says is right, she will refuse to budge until Parona either agrees to her decision, or March does it herself. March cares for Parona to the point where she willingly puts herself in the range of an arrow that was meant for Parona and eventually dies of blood loss. In her version of the afterlife, Parona's amongst her family, showing how March really saw her as her big sister. When Parona attempts to commit suicide after it seems like Hayase has been defeated, March angrily and loudly tries to tell her to not kill herself, and it's only through Fushi that Parona stops her suicide, telling Parona how March wouldn't want her to die in such away. Fushi When March runs away from her village she stumbles across Fushi and at first finds his mannerisms as a human amusing. But after some time, she does grow affectionate of the immortal. She even becomes the one to give him his name "Fushi", teaches him how to eat and happily saying that she was like his mother. While Fushi has vague recollections of March, when he sees a doll in town, he makes note of how much March would have loved the doll. Skills * Climbing March is very skilled at climbing trees. She's also small enough where she can easily crawl through tight spaces adults can't. Gallery volume 2 ENG.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females